Ubiquitous Computing is defined as “machines that fit the human environment instead of forcing humans to enter theirs”. Current modern computing devices such as smart phones and tablets provide many features that allow the average person a myriad of computer services without requiring any special technical knowledge. In other words, smart phones and tablets provide low cost Ubiquitous Computing for the masses.
These ubiquitous computing devices normally do not include large amounts of memory and when needing access to mass storage typically rely on an external storage medium such as provided by a cloud internet service or a personal desk top computer. Often, however, a wireless connection to the internet or a wired connection to one's desk top computer may not be possible nor provide the speed or security required for the intended data transfer.
In addition, a single user may have multiple portable computing devices among which the user wishes to share large amounts of data. Current external mass storage solutions include USB devices that use 2.5″ hard drives that are generally too large and bulky to be considered portable. An alternative solution is USB sticks which come in many small form factors and different mass storage sizes.
However, current solutions do not allow the user to easily upgrade or replace the mass storage and lack many of the features that are necessary or desirable for use with modern portable computing devices such as smart phones and tablets.
What is needed is a new portable high speed mass storage device that provides small, high speed, portable mass storage using standard embedded memory cards that is easily scalable by the user and easily sharable among common mobile computing devices as well as standard desk top computers and laptops. The present invention addresses such a need.